


Try Again

by Promarvelfangirl (ProMarvelFanGirl)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Post-Break Up, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProMarvelFanGirl/pseuds/Promarvelfangirl
Summary: You and Steve split a year ago but a wedding forces you both to face the fact that you both need to try again.





	1. Chapter 1

You don’t know how it happened, four days ago you were just fine, ready to enjoy the wedding of two of your best friends.   Now you were conflicted and didn’t know what to do. You stand beside Natasha and watch the official begin her and Bucky’s wedding.  You have a bright smile on your face but inside a war was raging inside you. You sneak a glance at Steve and find he is staring at you with a large smile from the other side of Bucky. 

 

**-4 days ago-**

 

You sat beside Steve on the jet, both of you reading your books, enjoying the flight.  You sneak a glance at him and smile. You and Steve had dated for a year and the timing just wasn’t right so you split up.  You were just glad you two remained friends and everything was normal. Natasha and Bucky were getting married and all the Avengers were flying to a private island resort for the wedding.  You meet Steve’s eye and you both set your books down. 

 

“No date?” You ask with a grin turning slightly towards Steve. 

 

“No” he replies with a grimace. “I was gonna take Stephanie from data but all she kept asking me was if Thor was going.”

 

You roll your eyes, “Why do you insist on dating girls who are only out to get something. You need to choose better.”

 

Steve scoffs, “Well what about you?  Where the hell is your date?”

 

“Language Mr. America,   Campbell in weapons was suppose to be my date but kept asking if you were going to be there.” You reply with a smirk. 

 

“I TOLD YOU! I told you he had a crush on me.” Steve said pointing at you accusingly all the while laughing. 

 

You begin to laugh with him adjusting yourself in the seat so that you were facing him.  You take in his smiling face. You always loved the way his eyes crinkled in the corners and the way the his teeth were perfectly straight.  You snapped yourself back to reality to focus on what he was saying to you.

 

“So I guess we are going to be each other’s dates.  Which works since usually the best man and maid of honor hook up at weddings right?”  He questions with a laugh. You know he is joking but you swear you see a glimmer of hope in his eyes for a brief moment.

 

“I guess you’re right.” You say with a shy smile, “Steve do you think -”

 

You are cut off by Bucky walking towards you and plopping on the seat across the aisle.  “What’s going on with you too? I need a break from Nat, someone is going to get murdered before this wedding is over.”

 

“Y/n was just about to ask me something.” Steve says slightly annoyed. He and Bucky both turn to you looking expectant. 

 

“It was nothing, I better go check on Natasha so she doesn’t end up in jail before the wedding night.”  You grab your book and stand waiting for Steve to let you out of the row. 

 

Steve looked at you curiously and as you are about to walk away he grabs your wrist lightly, “Hey you okay?”

 

You give him a slight smile, “Fine. We can talk later.”  

 

He releases your wrist and lets you walk away just like he did a year ago.  He turns to Bucky who has a cheeky grin on his face. 

 

“Shut up Buck.” He says rolling his eyes looking back at his book. 

 

“Still hung up on Y/n huh?”  Steve shrugs at him, “Well you know love is the theme of the weekend, never know what can happen.” 

 

Steve chuckles, “You’re a punk you know that.  Focus on marrying your girl.”

You walk over to Nat and sit in what you assume is Bucky’s empty seat.   Nat is on her computer typing furiously. 

 

“These people are idiots.  They messed up the rooms at the resort.  I am going to kill them when we get there.”  Nat seethes. 

 

“Nat, calm down it can’t be all that bad.  Who doesn’t have a room?” You say in a calm voice. 

 

“Well there is 2 rooms for 4 people.”  Nats begins slowly looking behind her before turning back to look at you. 

 

“Who are the four?  Maybe they will be willing to share?” You say smiling at her, she can’t even keep her eyes off of Bucky when he is just a few steps away.

 

She turns to you with a sly smile, “Jane, Thor, Steve, and you.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Blinking rapidly you try to focus on what the official is saying to Bucky and Nat.   He is going on and on about the sanctity of marriage and trust. Trust. That was a word you knew well.  You sneak another look at Steve. How did this happen? You were fine, totally fine. Alone, yes, but fine just the same.  After this weekend you didn’t know if you would be fine any more. You recalled how the conversation with Nat had led you to this moment.

 

\------

 

“What the hell do you mean I have to share with Steve?!” You say whispering harshly while glancing at the back of the jet making sure Steve nor Bucky had heard you.

 

“You two have to share!  Jane and Thor need their privacy.”  Nat said with a hint of a smile. You look at her with skeptical eyes.

 

“Why can’t I share with Jane and Thor shares with Steve?” You say smiling knowing that you had found the perfect solution.

 

“Can’t” Nat says with a shake of her head. “Jane and Thor wanted to be in the same room. I promised them.”

 

“Well unpromise them Nat!  Do you not realize how incredibly awkward this will be for me and Steve.”  You huff trying to get her to understand.

 

“Look it’s just a few days. Nothing major.  Besides it is not like you two haven’t slept in the same bed before.” She laughs looking at her computer once more.

 

Knowing you would get nowhere with Nat you head back to your seat, kicking Bucky slightly in the process. Huffing you plop down on the seat and turn to face the window ignoring both men’s stares.

 

“What was that for?”  Bucky says rubbing his shin, after realizing you weren’t going to respond, he got up to leave. “Fine I can tell when I am not wanted.”

 

After Bucky went back to his seat next to Natasha, Steve turned to you, poking you lightly on the side. “You okay?”

 

Keeping your gaze out the window away from Steve you sigh, “We have to share a room this weekend because the hotel screwed up.  I tried to get Nat to fix it but she can’t. I know it is going to be slightly weird, but yeah.”

 

Steve gathered his thoughts and let out a soft cough before saying, “We are friends. I trust you, and I hope you trust me.   We can make it through a few days.” he then adds softly, “We did for a year.”

 

You honestly didn’t know what to say to that.   So you stayed silent through the rest of the trip.

Once at the resort you waited off to the side knowing that Steve was trying one last time to get Bucky and Nat to see reason.  Unfortunately, it didn’t work that way. Steve grabbed your bag along with his and motioned for you to follow him down the hallway to the room.  

 

“Y/n I just want to let you know, I didn’t plan this and I don’t think Nat and Buck did either.  I just think it is one of those things.” Steve said desperately making sure you knew he nor your friends would intentionally do this to you.

 

“I know Steve and like you said on the jet we trust each other.”  You say with a small sigh.

 

Steve opened the door and you both stopped when you saw the king size bed in the middle of the room.   You look around for another bed only to find this was the only one. You could tell Steve wanted to say something but neither of you did.  He handed your bags to you, and you both began to unpack.

 

You couldn’t help the memory or the giggles that washed over you.  Steve turned around to face you with a questioning stare.

 

“I was thinking about that inn we stayed in that summer. Remember the bed.  Honestly for a romantic weekend package to only include a single twin bed! I still can’t believe we stayed the whole weekend!”  You laugh crossing your arms in front of you stepping towards Steve.

 

“I can’t believe you made me flirt with the old lady who ran the place!  She pinched my butt when I walked away, you know! I am not just some piece of meat.”  Steve says stepping towards you laughing.

 

“At least we got a bigger bed!  You have to admit the flirting worked.”  You say with a cheeky smile. “We had some good times together didn’t we?”

 

Steve had stepped even closer to you, you were looking up at him with fond eyes.  He was staring back at you with a slight smile.

 

“We can still have good times together Y/n.  I miss you, ya know?” Steve said leaning forward toward you.

 

“I miss you too Steve, I just -”  You both jump back at the sound of a booming knock on the door.   Steve sighs and heads to open the door while you busy yourself with putting away your clothes.  

 

You try to tell yourself to calm down not to show emotion.   This weekend is about Nat and Bucky. These feelings were only resurfacing because of the wedding.

That night after you both had finished getting ready for bed, you both were unsure how to get to bed.  This was all too awkward.

 

Steve broke the silence by clearing his throat asking, “Do you still sleep on the right?”

 

You smile thankful that you didn’t have to be the one to break the silence. “Yes I still do. Do you still sleep with 2 pillows?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll turn on the fan, I know you like the sound.”  He replied smiling at you shyly. You both crawl into bed facing with your backs to each other.

 

You sigh and try to fall asleep, you can’t believe you thought it would be hard to get this far.   Why did he have to make it so easy? Little did you know this was the hardest part for Steve, being this close to you and not being able to kiss or hold you.  This was his hell.


End file.
